kalgardfandomcom-20200214-history
Lands of Kalgard
The world is flat. Get over it. Terra Incarna is the center of the world. It is a giant frozen wasteland, where from all water flows. Topping it is Alhalma, the home of the Gods. The gods have little to do with the events of the races in Kalgard, and prefer to spend time among themselves and simply observe. Metholm is the home of the Metallic Dragonkin. Almost wiped out completely in the subsequent magical wars with their Chromatic brethren in Tiamholm, the two sides have been at war for millennia, only reaching a semi-stalemate after Tiamat's disciples devastated the continent of Alpholm, leaving only a small scattering of islands and the capital Methold left. Bahamut then chose to intercede, holding Tiamat's power in balance so as to let the races fight it out for themselves. Several different deities take credit for The Great Rage, but it is most widely believed to be a final stroke by Tiamat in response to being thwarted. The Great Rage is a series of volcanoes that are constantly erupting, beginning a couple centuries around when Alpholm was sundered. What Tiamat might have against Felholm, the former Tiefling capital is anyone's guess, as the entire Tiefling country was destroyed in the eruptions. The remaining Tieflings are mostly housed in Sancden, constantly being harassed by the Bloodycaps in Tiamat's Fangs and the Goblinoid races from Gobholm. Tieflings are widely believed to be 'cursed' and 'hated by the gods'. The Great Plains are more a quagmire of swamps and wide grasslands, which houses the most fresh water in the world thanks to The Cracks, a huge delta that roams all over the plains. Gobholm is a fortress built in to the side of the only mountain in all of the plains, and houses most of the goblinoid races of Kalgard. Tiamat's Fangs make up an archipelago, not actually attached to any landmass and believe to be slowly floating off the edge of the world. Made up of the dredge of all societies, it is home to every outcast in Kalgard (that does not already live in Sancden). The land is barren and inhospitable due to it's volcanic nature. It has bred a particular savage breed of Dwarf known as Bloodycaps, savage pirates and mercenaries, led by the great Blackbeard family. The Great Plains are held in check by the great Tiber river. Protected by Tiber Mott, a great Human defensive fortress that has expanded in to a great trading hub thanks to it's neighboring Borhas. Over the years, an uneasy half-peace has been made with the Goblinoid races. As such, about a third of Tiber Mott's population is made up of Half-Orcs. Borhas is home to the world's greatest navy, made up almost exclusively of the clever and resourceful Halflings. Halflings being naturally charismatic and clever have become the world's foremost experts on sea travel, merchanting, and have changed the world's largest bay in to the world's most expansive harbor. At least half of the entire city exists on floating barges scattered throughout the bay in their own 'neighborhoods'. The fleets of Borhas are also the only thing holding the pirate fleets of the Bloodycaps from ravaging the countryside north-hubward. Delhas is a large mountain range that houses the world's largest supply of steel and precious metals, and as such is home to the Dwarves. Delhas is in a prime position to trade with all the other races, and perform a lucrative trade with Borhas and Tiber Mott because of it. The rest of their well made equipment, weapons, and armor is shipped off to their defensive mountain citadel in Darholm, on the Hammer's Blow mountain range. Should Infalna ever fall to the Chromatic Dragonkin, Delhas will be prepared. Bakholm is the largest city in all of Kalgard, and is made up of about 3/5th humans. It is widely regarded as the Human capital, though they don't claim it as such. Haldel is centered deep within the dark and secluded forests that also go by the same name. The capital seems to change places, but is commonly considered the last kingdom and citadel of the rare and secretive Elven races. Infalna is widely considered by the rigid and warlike Human races to be their capital, as it is where they hold off the forces of the insidious Chromatic Dragonkin. Humans being the most widely traveled, most populated, and with the highest variety of skill, naturally fell in to a defensive role for the clever Halflings, industrious Dwarves, secretive Elves, and erudite Metalic Dragonkin.